Chemistry
by b121
Summary: Yaoi KxY Mpreg, Yugi gets in an accident in chemistry class, and now someone is unwillingly stuck with him as a partner. EDITED, now it looks better and little to no spelling mistakes in each chpt XFinnaly Updated, warning rating might go up as well later
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't Yugioh Or anything else for that matter ;

* * *

Prologue:

The series just ended, Yami or in other words Atemu, has been gone for awhile now into the afterlife. Currently Yugi and all his friends are in their last year of High

school, and not only that but Yugi has chemistry with non other than the famous, or infamous... Seto Kaiba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------SCHOOL, Chemestry Class--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Smith, our strange part English chemistry teacher, is currently babbling on about another subject we will be learning about this semester. Yugi Is daydreaming while

Joey who sits next to him, is pretty much doing the same. Ms.Smith announces to the class their next 'project' "today students, we will be learning about the chemicals

and affects that occur in mammal reproduction" if you haven't guessed yet, this teacher has also been a science as well as health teacher beforehand. "before you are

the chemicals and hormones that help the female ovulate, as well as become impregnated, be vary careful to not spill any of it" At that moment a bee (yes a bee, ironic

isn't it, well maybe not really ;) flies right in front of Yugi, Joey notices and goes to smack and kill it, this ends up cause for a surprised Yugi to jump up in surprise and

he ends up spilling ALL the vials all over himself, the teacher frustrated by all this, just hopes she will make it out alive by the end of the day "Mr.Mutou, you are excused

to the bathroom, and from now on you will sit next to Mr.Kaiba who will also be your study partner this term, do I make myself clear?" Yugi gets up blushing at himself for

spacing out like that "yes Ms.Smith" and exits the room. Meanwhile Kaiba thinks to himself 'oh just greaattt, first I'm stuck in the same class as the mutt, now I have to

stand the rest of the geek squad as well'

--------------------------------------------------------------At The Boys Bathroom----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's drying himself off with some paper towels while mumbling to himself "I can't believe I spaced out like that, and what the heck did i spill all over myself?" After

hes done and walking back to class he suddenly doubles over in pain clutching his stomach, afterwards he dizzily walked towards the nurses office. Mrs.Kim, the

school nurse, examined him, "it seems that you might of came down with a fever, I think you should go home and stay there for a while"Yugi just shook his head

feeling a little queasy and went to wait in the office for his grandpa to come pick him up. His grandpa appears in the office "Yugi are you ok?" "I'm fine grandpa just need

to lay down for awhile" "ok, lets go home" He and his grandpa walk out and drive home to the game shop.

* * *

Hope you all Like the first chapter, I know the story is a little strange and maybe a little ooc but hey I tried, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, we ALL know I don't own any of this but the plot, we get it already... 

By the way thank you for all your criticism on my fic, just warning you this is my first try on actually posting something I write

Thanks to my very first reviewers Blue Bull, and GerardYuroshi, who both reviewed with a positive attitude

'...' Thinking, "..." Talking, hope this might help some confused people out if there are any

Now...ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

School is finally out, and I'm happy to say that none of the students where tortured, (physically) that is. Luckily for Seto that chemistry although being his most hated subject currently because of his

situation with the (geek squad) or at least their leader, Yugi, but it was also the last subject he had for the day. Mrs.Smith stops Seto before he can leave the room, 'now what does that wretched

wench of a teacher want?' Mrs.Smith hands him an extra copy of their homework. "why are you giving me an extra copy?" Seto asks, "Well Mr.Kaiba, it's quite simple actually, since you are paired

with Mr.Mutou I thought it would be best if you stopped by and dropped it off for him" she answered in her overly cheery way. "I would be glad to (sarcasm)" 'stupid wench thinks shes better than

me,' Mrs.Smith hands him a piece of paper with Yugi's home address on it, and sends a more than angry Seto Kaiba on his way. Seto gets in his limousine already waiting for him outside, and hands

the driver the piece of paper, telling him to step on it.

----------------------------------------------------------The Turtle Game Shop------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba steps out of is limousine, informing his driver that he won't be long. The elder Mutou turns around from his work as the bell rings informing him that someone as entered the shop, he sees

Kaiba and greets him "Why hello Kaiba, what brings you here?" (Both Kaiba and the elder Mutou got over the whole incident in the start of the series awhile ago) " I came to drop off Yugi's

homework from chemistry" 'Against my will,' "go right up Kaiba, Yugi's room is the first door to the left". Meanwhile Yugi's in his room feeling not too well while watching t.v. to try and think about

something else than the pains in his stomach, he turns his attention to the door as it opens and the last person he expected to see for the rest of the day walks in, the almighty Seto Kaiba. "Um hey

Seto, what are you doing here?" Kaiba rolls his eyes at the teen in front of him and hands him the homework paper "The name is Kaiba to you, and I'm here because the teacher asked me to hand

you your homework for chemistry, why else would I be here?" Yugi looks a little hurt from Kaiba's reply, but doesn't dwell on why he feels that in the first place, "well if there is nothing else I will

be going then" Seto turns and starts to leave, Yugi almost jumps up and practically yells out "Seto, wait!" Kaiba turns, annoyed from Yugi calling him (Seto) and looks at Yugi "What do you want

now?" Yugi stutters out "erm no-othing sor-ry" Kaiba, done with all this, turns and leaves the room. Leaving Yugi to wonder why he did that as well, 'what is going on with me?'.

* * *

Well here's the second chapter of the story, tried to do it in third person like Blue Bull suggested before-hand, just pretty much winging it as I go with this story. Remember to review so I get inspiration to write the next chapter, or it will be awhile till I update again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer A.K.A. The Thing You Will See In EVERY Chapter: Don't Own Yugioh Or their Merchandise Or Their Names Or Anything Else But The Plot, Got It, Good 

Re-warning: Remember This Story Contains (Yaoi), and if you don't know what that is then you shouldn't even be in here, Also There WILL be Mpreg eventually (Mpreg means a male getting

pregnant, yes a male, bear with me and my strange ideas)

ALSO thanks AGAIN to GerardYuroshi who seems to be the only one keeping up with the story, also ty for your review, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha, both your reviews coaxed me to finally

update this story.

* * *

Yugi wakes up, tired and nowhere near ready for another day of school, thankfully it was Friday, the last day of school for this week. Yugi tried to move under his sheets but noticed he was sticking to

the sheets under and over him, he lifted the sheet and saw to his horror, that his lower body was all bloody, which seemed to originate from between his legs but he didn't notice, after he made sure

that no, he wasn't hurt or bruised anywhere on his body, he quickly got up and changed the sheets before someone else found out about this. 'why and how the heck did I bleed like that, I'm not

bruised anywhere so where did all that blood come from?' Yugi hurried and took a shower to get rid of the caked blood on his body, then put on his school uniform and rushed to school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Lunch With The (Gang)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its lunch time in the cafeteria, Seto is currently sitting with a whole table to himself, bored out of his mind and not the least bit interested in eating. 'Why are we always forced to eat lunch during

school? it's not like I'm even hungry, and its horrible sitting around hundreds of under-mannered teens, like the mutt who Yugi calls his (friend)" rolls eyes. Meanwhile The Mutt, Yugi, Tea, Ryou,

Tristan, and even Duke, sat on the table directly opposite of Kaiba. While Yugi is brooding about the past events yesterday and this morning, Tea interrupts his current train of thought. "So Yugi,

rumor has it that you have been paired up with the ice prince, is it true?" Yugi thinks to himself while glaring at Tea for what she recently stated ' The nerve she has, calling MY Seto an ice prince,

if she so much as thinks of him I will...wait... what the hell?... did I just call him (my) Seto? What is going on in my head! Also don't I like Tea? I mean I'm supposed to have a crush on her!' Yugi's

Sudden glare disappears completely while Tea merely thought he was mad at her for teasing him about his (predicament). The rest of the lunch just went awkwardly quiet on Yugi's part.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Chemistry Class-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi walks into the class, and looks towards the back of the room where two seats are located, one inhabited a certain CEO, and the other was from now till the end of the term, his seat.

The CEO, Seto kaiba, barely acknowledged the being that just sat next to him, while this being was almost trembling out of nervousness of the current situation. Yugi quickly glanced at Seto while

mumbling a quick hi, to this Kaiba merely grunted in acknowledgement. The teacher announced that on their next project, concerning how babies are formed and what they look like in each stage,

which really has nothing to do with chemistry but as before mentioned, this teacher is a bit more strange than the others, and ends up mixing up over 5 different subjects into one simple class.

"Well class, this project will be worked on outside of school, so in the next month you will have to spend over a week at each others houses, switching between weeks to the others house. To

make things easier on all of you, for the first week you will be spending time at the house of the partner sitting to your right." This meant that Yugi would be spending time at Kaiba's, oh what on earth could ever

go wrong with that happening? (again sarcasm).

* * *

Well here's another confusing chapter I wrote, sorry for the ending thought, had a headache by then. Also the whole blood thing at the start could represent two things up to this point, one would be because of the chemicals that spilled on Yugi, his body is changing form the inside to be able to bear young and also release the feminine hormones as well as the male, in which this could of course end up cause bleeding from the fast paced changes form the inside. Another would be the most obvious one, the sign that a normal female is able to produce and is sexually mature, is of course the monthly (period) and so since he is gaining the ability to bear young, of course that could also mean he might as well go through the whole (period) cycle that all females go through. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN YuGiOh

**WARNING- SLIGHT YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOUR AGAIN'ST THIS TURN BACK NOW, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Sorry everyone, I know I haven't updated in a very long time, hehe I was busy with school and all which caused me to temporarily forget about this story

BUT HERES THE 4TH CHAPTER! Heh review plz I would like to see if any of you enjoy my writing style now, which is a little bit different then the previous chapters.

**_IMPORTANT NOTE- POV P.O.V, Point Of View_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------**The Next Day**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KAIBA'S POV**

The limousine ride was a silent one, that is until Mokuba decided to interrupt it. "So...Seto, is it true that Yugi will be spending the next entire week at our house?"

I glanced at Mokuba, My gaze originally icy at the thought of being stuck with that brat named Yugi Mutou, but as soon as I saw the innocent face of my little brother my gaze softened, and I smiled down at him and said

"yes he will, are you glad that he will be staying with us?" Mokuba beamed at his big brother "YES! I am, maybe when he comes over we could all sit and play dual monsters together"

I think to myself before answering 'yeah like i would ever waste my precious time on Yugi.' Then I smile a little more for the sake of my brother "of course we can".

**GENERAL POV**

The limousine stops in front of the Kame Game Shop. Kaiba lets out a sigh of frustration and decides the sooner he deals with Yugi and their project the faster this month will go by.

He steps out of the limousine and walks into the shop, and ends bumping into someone, hard, toppling them both down onto the floor, him falling on his back while the person he bumped into laying on his chest.

For a while all he could see was a mop of colored hair. Until it lifted to reveal a blushing teen, but not just any teen, oh no this was the last teen he was in the mood to come across, Yugi Mutou.

Kaiba's train of thought was interrupted by the body on top of his, as he suddenly felt warm moist lips over his own. He laid there stunned, as his rivals arms circled around his neck, pulling their bodies closer.

If that wasn't enough, what happened next shocked Kaiba to his very core, the kiss started to have an affect on the lower region his body! So Kaiba decided to do the first thing that came to mind in his panicked state,

which was to push Yugi away and pretend like nothing ever happened.

**YUGI'S POV** (After he started kissing Seto)

'Kissing Seto is like heaven, ok I know that was the corniest line ever but it still felt that way.

I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life just kissing him...wait I'm supposed to be straight!...Ah forget it, who am I kidding?

There is no way anyone could still be straight after kissing this gorgeous CEO, not like I would let anyone anyway because HE IS MINE AND ONLY MINE!'

I wrap my arms around his neck and crush our bodies harder together, trying to deepen the kiss. Then suddenly I felt myself being shoved of him, whimpering a little at the loss of touch.

I look up at him while he glares daggers at me, then he icily says "go and pack your stuff, me and Mokuba are waiting outside for you." Then he turns and walks out the door back to his limousine that is parked outside.

**KAIBA'S POV**

I slide into the limousine, Mokuba sees how silent I was and asked "what happened Seto?" I quickly answer "nothing" leaving no room for further questions. I think to myself about what happened inside,

'how dare he! Yugi had no right to kiss me! and more importantly, why did that kiss have an affect on my body! I mean HES A GUY! I don't like guys I like girls!'

All these confusing thoughts going through my head left me with a pounding headache. When Yugi finally got into the limousine, I decided to just push all these thoughts to the back of my mind,

I told the driver to take us back to the mansion, and decided to work on some designs for our next company project on the long drive home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, yes I know its short but I felt I left this story on hold for long enough, and I decided to finally gift you all with some yaoi action, lol, anyway like I previously said review please so that I get inspired to update even sooner, oh and flamers BE WARNED, because I wont and will never stop writing a story because some people hate it, so if you like it GREAT if you don't, well too bad your better of reading something else.


End file.
